


Revenge is Best Served Squished

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: A big ass creature terrorizes National City. Will Supergirl be able to save the city?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 95





	Revenge is Best Served Squished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts), [Kzux](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kzux).



> Okay guys, here is the follow up for A Cockroach A Day, Gets You A Girlfriend in A Day. I have no Beta so all the mistakes are mine. Just came up with the idea a few hours ago and wrote this. Hahaha
> 
> Hope you all like this!

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?!?”

“RUN!!!”

“SUPERGIRL SAVE US!”

People were screaming and running away. Others were clutching their babies on their chest and crying, others were fainting while the other people dragged them from the scene. While some were frozen on the spot mouth agape.

The thing cackled.

“Run! Run for your life humans!”

He raised 4 of his arms in the air and stood up with his hairy legs for a few seconds, dropped down on the ground and laughed again.

“Bring me the bitch who killed the cousin of my cousin twice removed from my uncle’s wife’s grandmother’s side!”

He gave a very evil laugh and started to crawl towards the DEO.

Meanwhile at the DEO.

“No no no no no…” Supergirl was clutching the big metal table, the edges cracking from the force of her grip.

“Supergirl! You need to save the city!” Alex was pulling on the Super’s cape. Other DEO agents were gripping on the cape and shoulders of the Superhero, trying to push and pull her towards the balcony.

“NO ALEX!” Kara gripped tighter at the table, the cracks became bigger.

The DEO agents were groaning from the effort. Alex was already leaning backwards, her boots almost lifting of the floor because of all the pulling she’s doing. A nerve was popping out of her forehead.

The elevator opened and the clicking of heels were heard walking towards the scene.

“Lena, please help,” Alex pleaded while still pulling.

The CEO crossed her arms and was trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her. Supergirl was giving her the puppy dog eyes, Alex looked like she was about to explode from annoyance and a pile of DEO agents were trying to push and pull the Super out of the balcony.

Brainy suddenly appeared beside Lena, making the CEO jump a little bit. “Lena, I’ve been working on a shrink ray but I need your expertise to double check everything.” The 12th level intellect then gave Lena a blueprint of the shrink ray.

“How long?” asked Alex, her voice straining from the force of the pulling.

Lena was looking at the tablet and hummed, “About 10 minutes or so.”

CRACK!

“Ooooof!”

Alex and the DEO agents fell down on the floor with a thud. Supergirl was laying on her face on the floor with the debris around her.

The agent stood up and motioned for the other DEO agents, who was standing, to pull the Super towards the balcony. The DEO agents scurried over and pulled on the Super’s cape and boots.

“Nooooooooooo!” Supergirl’s nails dragged on the floor, making a bit of a grating sound. “Lena! Help me! Don’t make them do this to me!”

They were almost near the stairs of the balcony when Lena approached them.

“Stop! Let me handle this,” smirked the CEO. Alex and the agents stopped with a groan.

“Supergirl, stand up,” Lena crouched down and held an open palm for the Super. Kara looked at the CEO a bit teary eyed and held the hand in front of her and started to stand up. The CEO’s blouse were open a little lower than before and her pencil skirt, bunching up a little bit as she crouched. Supergirl definitely noticed and the CEO was thankful that it worked in distracting the Super hero.

After standing up, Lena started to walk, making Kara walk backwards, distracted with the CEO’s collarbones and hips swaying as she stalked the Super. Alex saw what her friend was doing so she followed them, walking beside the two towards the balcony. The DEO agents looked at the three quizzically and did not follow.

When they reached the edge of the balcony, Lena leaned forward as if to whisper something to a flustered Kara when suddenly she pushed with all her might so that Supergirl would go over the balcony. What the CEO didn’t expect was Supergirl grabbing Alex by her left arm and going down with the Super.

“Holy fu…”

Before Alex could finish cursing, Kara was already clutching her sister by her hips and flying towards the scene.

A faint, “Shit! Alex!” was heard as they zoomed past the DEO building.

“Can’t believe she did that,” huffed Supergirl.

“Can’t believe you pulled me into this,” Alex looked up and glared at her sister.

Immediately, they saw a cockroach as big as a Hummer crawling and hissing at the people. The pair landed a few feet in front of it. Supergirl pushing Alex forward, earning a glare from the Agent.

“Aaaaa… a mighty adversary,” chuckled the big ass cockroach.

“Okay, Mr. Cockroach, what do you want?”

Supergirl was still standing behind Alex, trying to look smug but failing miserably.

“I am searching for the bitch who killed the cousin of my cousin twice removed from my uncle’s wife’s grandmother’s side!! I have memorized the bitch’s face who killed my kind and I will have my revenge!” the cockroach then laughed evilly. “You see, I had seen what had transpired. I was at the window when I saw her kill him with an object. Squishing him so mercilessly! Killing him without thought! I swore my revenge ever since that day to kill the human!” Another cackle from the cockroach. It was standing up, gesturing wildly while he talked.

“Is it having a moment?” Alex side whispered to Supergirl.

“I think it’s delivering a monologue? But all I hear are chirps and hissing,” answered Kara.

“You!” the cockroach pointed at Supergirl. “It is you who were chasing him around the room! And fired laser at him through your eyes!” The cockroach’s wings suddenly appeared.  


Supergirl’s eyes became wide.

“No no no no no…”

Beady eyes bore into the soul of Kara, making all of her hair stand and goosebumps appear on her skin.

A buzzing sound was heard as the cockroach started to hover above ground.

“Supergirl! Wait!”

Kara then flew away, making the cockroach chase her.

“Lena! The cockroach is chasing Supergirl, update on the shrink ray please!” Alex screamed to her comms.

“5 minutes. Putting the last pieces together now,” Lena replied.

“Supergirl, just make her chase you for 5 minutes,” Alex sighed on her comms.

“Kill it, Alex! Kill it!” Supergirl screeched back on her comms.

Supergirl used her freeze breath on the cockroach, making it land suddenly with a thud. The cockroach then wildly cleaned the ice from its face with 4 hairy arms.

The creature then looked at Supergirl menacingly after cleaning all the ice from its face, making Kara mutter, “Oh shit!”

“Done! Fly near the DEO balcony so we can shrink it!” Lena said over the comms.

Kara then made a u turn and flew towards the DEO.

“This better work, Lena.”

“Oh it’ll work Supergirl.”

Zooming past the balcony with the creature in tow, Lena fired the shrink ray. Making the creature hiss while it shrunk.

“it’s working!” Supergirl said in relief as she hovered near the balcony. She saw the cockroach fall for a few seconds before flying towards the DEO and landing near Lena. The DEO agents saw this and pointed all of their weapons towards the creature.

“You bitch! I know it’s you who killed the cousin of my cousin twice…”

SQUISH!

“These are Louboutin heels you motherfucker. You better be dead,” Lena hissed at the cockroach as she stepped on it more.

The DEO grimaced while the CEO was still squishing the creature with her very expensive heels. Supergirl then landed a few feet from Lena and asked, “Is it dead?”

“It better be,” the CEO then pulled away her heels and made an “Eeewww” sound. All of the people approached and looked at the squished creature.

“Yep. It’s dead,” Vasquez said.

“What’s happening there? Anyone?” Alex’s voice came thru the comms.

“Lena squished it,” Supergirl replied and was looking like a bouncing Golden Retriever after being told that it was the bestest good girl in the world. Lena was smirking as she took off her heels, and stepping away from the mess on the floor.

“Come get me then, Supergirl.”

“Oh right! Be right back,” Supergirl flew away and returned with Alex after a minute.

“Well, go on with your duties! Nothing to see here,” Alex waved her hands to the DEO agents. “Can someone get the janitor to clean this up please?” the agent shouted.

Lena was already beside Brainy talking to him while Alex is teasing her little sister about everything that had happened while walking down the steps. Kara glaring at the agent but was as red as a tomato.

“Did you record all of it?”

“Yes, Lena. With different angles too,” Brainy replied with a smile.

“Send me everything,” Lena smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much welcome! Thank you!


End file.
